


Save You

by therantothea



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therantothea/pseuds/therantothea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stared at the paper in my hands, tears rolling down my cheeks. Amy did save me, from my family and from myself. I just wish I'd known that I should have saved her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You

Save You  
  
…ooo000O000ooo…  
  
"So this is it," Isabel sneered. "Little Amy and Baby Dan, all grown up alone. No one to save them. No one to care for them. No one to love them."  
  
Amy let a strangled sop escape her pale lips as she took in the broken, bloody, and lifeless body of Nellie lying motionless on the floor. She and Dan had just returned from the closest Krispy Kreme, each holding a box of donuts, and that's all they found. That, and the three Kabras standing around the room as though nothing were amiss.  
  
"I remember you and those ah-dorable koala pyjamas, Amy," Isabel continued with a casual air, acting for all the world like it was normal to point a gun at people. "Nothing would have happened, you know, but then you had to come running in, giving me all the proof I needed." Lie. She would have done it no matter what. Start the fire, end her parent's lives. But Amy still felt the pain. "And now, I'm going to let you watch your little brother get killed. Let's see how you react when another person member dies because of you." She slowly undid the safety lock on the gun and aimed carefully at Dan's heart.  
  
"No!" Amy and Dan screamed in unison, and Amy stepped protectively in front of Dan.  
  
"Amy, don't believe her! She's lying!" Dan shouted. "Mom and Dad didn't die because of you! It wasn't your fault! And if I die now, it still won't be!"  
  
Amy sobbed again, ignoring Dan's words as she fervently searched the room for any means of escape. Her eyes roamed around wildly, quickly glancing at Ian who was watching her with a forced expression of mild interest and curiosity. But in that one second that their eyes made contact, Ian's façade slipped, showing Amy the same fear she felt. Realizing his mistake, he hardened his heart and looked at his mother stoically, placing his uncaring mask back on.  
  
Amy gave up hope and resigned to the fact that it would all end there. Everything. It was that notoriously clichéd moment before death, where you see your life flash before your eyes, and everything falls into place. She finally understood why Grace kept this from them, why Madrigals had to keep any one branch from finding all the clues, and why her parents had to die. For the clues. The clues that made one power-hungry. The clues that destroyed everything.  
  
Isabel grinned in a shameless way as she stepped forward and dramatically pulled the trigger.  
  
…ooo000O000ooo…  
  
"Ian Kabra!" an oddly familiar voice shouted from behind me. I turned around and spotted Dan Cahill, now nineteen years old, glaring as he walked in my direction.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked apprehensively. Surely, he must have seen that I regretted any action I ever made against them? I had helped him escape, after all. But he had every right to hate me. I just stood there and watched as my mother killed his sister.  
  
Amy.  
  
Not a day goes by that I wish I'd done something – anything – to save her. But I hadn't, and she died as a result of my actions, leaving me to drown in my guilt. The only one who could save me was the one who was dead. Maybe I hadn't loved her, maybe I had. The point is, now I'll never get the chance to find out.  
  
When she looked at me, I saw her eyes searching for help. No, not looking – begging, screaming, yearning for an escape. Then she gave up hope, like she knew right then that she was going to die. I couldn't look any longer, so I turned towards my mother and imitated her careless personality.  
  
"I know you don't deserve this," Dan said loudly, cutting through my thoughts, "but I think that Amy would have liked you to have this." He roughly shoved an envelope in my hands that was addressed to me, worn and yellow with age.  
  
"Thanks," I nodded, but he already left.  
  
FOR IAN KABRA'S EYES ONLY!  
  
I sighed as I made my way home, cutting my walk short.  
  
…ooo000O000ooo…  
  
I eyed the envelope sitting on my desk. I was crumpled yet unopened, as if Dan had held it in his hands but never took a peek. I slowly tore at the flap, sliding out the neatly folded letter inside on to my waiting hands.  
  
 _Dear Ian,_ it read.  
  
 _Dear Ian,_  
  
 _I don't know why I'm writing to you when I know there's little chance that you'd ever read this, but whatever. I just – I have a feeling that something's going to happen soon, something big and life changing, and I feel like this is my last chance to say everything I think about us._  
  
 _When I first met you, I thought you were a pompous British brat. Of course, that was before the Clue Hunt and before you tried to kill me, and so my later opinion of you is much worse._  
  
 _It was at one of Grace's get-togethers. As usual, I was in the library, hiding behind a bookshelf when you entered with Natalie. Both of you were complaining about how nothing was up to Kabra standards, and that Grace and Beatrice were great old hags. I wouldn't have minded if it was just about Beatrice, because I agree with you on that matter, but Grace was not a hag._  
  
 _I stepped out from behind the bookshelf with the intention of shouting at you for insulting Grace, but I hadn't counted on actually having to talk to you. You, who always managed to look like a supermodel, even at the tender age of nine. I took one look at you and Natalie, turned bright red and started stuttering like a fool. I don't know if you remember this part – or if you remember how we met at all – but you laughed at me and Natalie started imitating me. Then you told Natalie that you supposed that I was the little nobody whom Beatrice was forced to adopt because Grace couldn't stand us and didn't want us. I ran away after that._  
  
 _Then the Hunt began. I realized your cruelty ran deeper than just humiliating and insulting people. You were also ruthless, mean, conniving, deadly, and at the same time, handsome. I know this is rather a surprising thing to write, but I always felt guilty for finding you so handsome. Even at Fidelio Racco's museum, when your sister pointed a gun at my back, I thought of how good you looked._  
  
 _I suppose this was just a simple crush, and it would have faded eventually if Korea didn't happen. But Korea did happen, and things got infinitely more complicated._  
  
 _At first I thought that you acted like that because of the alliance. I admit, it was kind of flattering, the way you flirted with me. You seem like the type of guy to be flirting with anything that came in a skirt. (Not that I was wearing a skirt, but you get the picture.) Then, the kiss. It was short and sweet, and – unsurprisingly – my first one. And finally, you left._  
  
 _We didn't really meet up again after that. We never really did meet up like normal people – you get the picture. The next thing that happened was that I found out that your mother murdered my parents. Again, I don't know why I wrote that; I just felt like I had to. You need to understand where I'm coming from. You need to understand the hurt I felt, the betrayal. For years, I believed that they died in an accidental fire, a victim of an unfortunate event. The I found out that the fire was no accident, but something intentional. My mind, for the longest time, was set on revenge on the offenders. Gradually, I realized revenge wouldn't help. It would make me just as bad as the rest of them. So I kept my hands to myself._  
  
 _You may be wondering why I saved you on top of Mt. Everest, then. Why did I? You tried to kill me, your mom almost killed me, and she did kill my parents. Well, because I wanted to believe it wasn't your fault._  
  
 _You were raised to kill, to lie, to deceive, but you're fighting it; I can tell. I could see it in Korea, whenever you laughed, whenever you smiled, and when you kissed me. Deep down, you're a good person. You just need to realize that._  
  
 _Ian, if by some huge coincidence you do find this, know that I'll always remember you as the kid who was just as confused as the rest of the world. That doesn't sound too nice, but trust me, it is. It shows that you're just a normal person dressed in Armani. Don't think that you're mean and evil, that I blame you for the sins of your mother. She killed my parents; you didn't._  
  
 _If I die and you find this, know that I forgive you for everything that you have done. My death would never be your fault, I'm sure of it. I know that you're unlike the rest of your family, maybe Natalie too. I witnessed it first hand in Korea. You may not show it, but you hurt when you try to kill. The only thing holding you back from leaving your family is you're scared that no one will accept you. Well, Ian, you have to try. There are always people out there who will see you for you. Don't let the guilt or the past hold you back from doing what you know is right._  
  
 _And, Ian? If I die in this hunt, please remember me as the girl who tried to save you. And take care of Dan. Please, Ian, please. I can't stand it if I know that I left Dan behind all alone._  
  
 _I want to save you from your family, because I know I can. Maybe after all this, the Hunt, I'd give it a try._  
  
 _Well, that's it. I've said everything that's on my mind. I have to go now. Dan and I are heading out to buy Krispy Kreme._  
  
 _Love, Amy_  
  
I stared at the paper in my hands, tears rolling down my cheeks. Amy did save me, from my family and from myself.  
  
I just wish I'd know that I should have saved her too.


End file.
